


Baby Lance and Gun

by the_real_red_paladin_Lance_McClain



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Child!Lance, Other, Why hasn’t anyone done this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_real_red_paladin_Lance_McClain/pseuds/the_real_red_paladin_Lance_McClain
Summary: Just a random shamchat I did with someone.





	Baby Lance and Gun

This is a conversation between A gun and Child!Lance McClain.  
Child!Lance McClain: Oooh  
A gun: oh shit a child  
Child!Lance McClain: Let me seeee!  
Child!Lance McClain: *takes it and shoots target perfectly.* Did it  
A gun: oh man  
A gun: *light clapping*  
A gun has left the conversation.


End file.
